


Friends Giving

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: When she accidentally sent Derek a sex confession, Stiles hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction.Or: The One Where Derek Hale Offers His Services





	Friends Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Directly the result of a conversation with Triangulum.

“Oh shit.” Stiles’ fingers are flying over the keyboard on her phone screen as panic and mortification bubble up inside her.

Stiles, 7:34PM: _OMG please erase that last text from your brain. That was meant for Erica._

Each second that passes by once she sends the second text has her wishing harder and harder that the floor would open and swallow her up. She reads over the text message history again hoping the words will somehow sound less explicit and pathetic.

Stiles, 7:33PM: _yo, I have yet to find a dude who could eat me out until I came. I'm honestly jealous, and if you guys ever break up, I call dibs. *Winky face*_

Yeah... there's no way to take that text as anything but exactly what it is.

Derek finally replies, and his answer is totally chill and nice. Stiles still wants to disappear. How is she supposed to look at him face to face next time?

Derek, 7:35PM: _don't worry about it._

Stiles sends off a quick _'thank you’_ and bans herself from her phone for the rest of the night. Clearly, she can't handle two simultaneous text conversations at the same time.

As the days pass, Stiles forgets about the mishap. She's got exams and classes and work. She forgets about it right up until Scott asks her the night before Thanksgiving if she wants to go watch movies at the loft with some of the other packmates.

Her brain practically screeches to a halt for a second as she processes the question. When Scott gives her an odd look, she says brightly, “Yeah, man! Why wouldn't I?” The awkward laugh she lets out only serves to make Scott ask her if she's okay.

Stiles turns back to the TV where they'd been playing a video game. “I'm fine, Scotty. Come on, I thought you were going to show me who's boss on this thing?”

It's enough of a distraction that Scott doesn't press her.

It's sheer will power alone that has Stiles holding her head up and only doing a little blushing in front of Derek when she arrives with Scott and Allison. Derek just nods to her and hands her a bowl of theater quality popcorn. Tonight is supposed to be a double feature of _Batman vs Superman_ and _Wonder Woman_.

The first movie is manageable, though Stiles has some major beef with this version of Batman. She’s not overly fond of Superman either, but she enjoyed the first movie at least. _Wonder Woman_ is one of her favorite movies from the last five years, but she’s seen it enough times that she finds her eyes drifting once Diana leaves Themyscira.

When she wakes up, the TV is muted on the Blu Ray menu screen, and the only other light comes from the kitchen. She’s going to have a kink in her neck if she doesn’t move soon. She stretches, pointing her toes and throwing her arms out when she sits up. It’s satisfying.

“Hey.” Derek’s voice is quiet and sudden. Stiles startles when she looks up at him walking towards the sitting area from the bathroom. “Scott said you didn’t get a lot of sleep this week at school, so we didn’t wake you up when the movie was over.”

She looks around, noticing everyone else has already left. “Guess I'll be on my way.”

Most of the debris from the night has been picked up, but Stiles finds a couple soda cans on the floor by the couch that she picks up on her way out.

In the kitchen, she drops them in the recycling bin and lightly complains. “I can’t believe you guys let me sleep through _Wonder Woman_.”

Derek comes up beside her. “You’ve got your own copy. And you needed sleep, right?”

Turning around to lean against the counter, Stiles nods. “Yeah, probably. I can’t survive on Red Bull and power naps forever.” She looks past Derek, who has moved closer, and sees the darkened living area.

“I wanted to ask you a question.” Derek crosses his arms, and his brows dip in concentration. The shift in tone has Stiles looking back at him. “That text you meant to send to Erica—”

Stiles can feel her cheeks pinking up. It’s a dumb thing to be embarrassed over, but it’s not like they’ve talked about their sexual history over coffee or some shit. The other girls? Scott? Yeah, Stiles doesn’t have a problem talking to them about that stuff, but Derek has never fallen into that category. He’s more of the “let me give them the shovel talk” type of guy, not the feelings sharing type. And with what Stiles knows about Derek’s past, she didn’t want to come off the wrong way with him.

“I thought we were pretending that never happened?” She makes a face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

It could have been a much worse confession, she knows this. What she said wasn’t even an indictment on herself but, instead, the guys she has hooked up with. Stiles can’t help the pang of mortification that hits her when Derek brings up the subject though.

Derek has a small smile on his mouth that Stiles will never not find adorable and maybe even sexy. Sure, she’s moved past that raging crush she had on him when she was a sophomore and junior in high school, but that doesn’t mean she’s immune to the Derek Hale effect.

“Stiles, it’s fine.” He drops his arms to his sides. “It is sort of awful that you’ve never been with a man that could get you off orally though.” He’s teasing.

Rolling her eyes, Stiles agrees. “Yeah, it sucks. But there’s other stuff, and the main act, ya know.” She shrugs. It doesn’t feel quite so terrible to discuss this with Derek as she had anticipated, even if she isn’t exactly happy they are talking about it.

Derek seems to hesitate before he asks, “Would you want to come like that?”

Heat blooms in Stiles at Derek’s words. It’s silly to be affected, and yet here she is.

“I...yeah?” Doesn’t everyone?

She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. Her heartbeat is a little faster than it was, and she knows Derek can hear it. Annoying.

Nodding, Derek says, “Okay.”

After a beat of silence, Stiles asks, “Okay, what?”

A sly smile spreads across Derek’s face, reminding Stiles all over again why she used to have that very inconvenient crush.

“I can help you with that.”

The laugh she lets out is completely involuntary. She says, “Oh, yeah, sure. You’re just going to offer to get down and dirty with me because I happened to not have been able to come from oral.”

Derek stares at her.

“Wait, really?” Her eyes widen, and the heat that had already started growing in her belly spreads lower. She waggles a finger between the two of them. “You and me?”

“I like doing it, and you haven’t had good experiences with it.” Derek states as if it’s obvious and makes total sense.

As much as her knee-jerk reaction is to shut it down because there is no way this is her life, Stiles knows a good deal when she hears one. She grins, feeling a little breathless and excited just at the thought. “Okay.”

Derek positively beams at her. “Okay.”

Another stretch of silence and stillness, but then Derek is the one moving. He steps into Stiles’ personal space, hands coming up to rest lightly on her hips.

He’s almost a head taller than her, and his bulk has always been something she appreciated aesthetically before now. Having him so close and with the kind of intent behind his actions now has Stiles reveling just a little in their size difference. She tips her head back enough that she can look him in the eyes.

“Sooo...now then.” She smirks. Embarrassment is melting away, replaced by budding desire. She wets her lips.

Derek’s smile turns soft. “Yeah. Now.” He pulls back just a little and teases, “Unless you’ve got something else you need to be doing. Like sleep.”

“Sleep is important, but I got that cat nap.” She reels him in with a fist in the front of his sweater. “Let’s see what you got, big guy.”

The kiss is firm, though their foreheads bump at first. Once they get the angle right, smiling into it a little, it’s good. Stiles presses forward and holds Derek close. His hands on her hips tighten and fingers slip under the hem of her shirt. She gets a sudden vision of what his tongue will feel like other places when it slides over hers once the kiss deepens.

She feels hot all over. Goosebumps rise along her arms and legs, and she’s already starting to get wet. It’s been almost a month since she she got laid by anything other than her hand or a toy. Those work just fine, but she does love the feel of someone against her and actively participating.

Somehow they make it towards Derek’s bed, stumbling along the way when he starts kissing down the column of her neck. His breath is warm, and the tease of his teeth along her skin is distracting. She’s never been a huge fan of facial hair, but Derek's beard scratching over her skin sends shivers down her spine. When her legs bump against  the foot of the bed, Stiles drops her hands to her jeans and undoes the fly. She flails and falls onto the mattress as she tries to shimmy out of her pants without moving away from Derek's wandering mouth.

Derek chuckles and reaches down to help.

She watches him peel her jeans down her legs, and he stops to turn them right side out before tossing them onto a nearby seat. When she looks up at him in the dim light, Derek’s mouth is dark. His sweater is stretched out from where she had been clutching it, the soft material wrinkled from abuse. She watches him kneel on the ground by the edge of the bed, between her feet.

“Fast,” she comments. Her brain feels like it's moving slower than everything else.

Derek sits up on his knees, hands circling her ankles. She’s still wearing her argyle Batman socks.

“Do you want to slow down? Stop?” He’s looking at her very seriously. It’s sweet, and it’s a little bit sad knowing what she knows about his past.

She gently kicks at his side, shaking her head. “No way. I’m just impressed because sometimes it takes me like five minutes to wiggle out of those things. Skinny jeans look awesome, but they cling.”

“Team work,” Derek says diplomatically. He runs his hands up Stiles’ legs, not commenting on the week old stubble there thankfully.

It’s basically winter, and she wasn’t on the lookout for a hook-up. Why bother shaving?

Stiles props herself up on her elbows. “You’re sure about this too, right?” She bites her lip for a moment before asking, “This isn’t a pity thing, is it?”

Derek leans forward with his hands braced just above her knees. “No, Stiles, this isn’t a pity thing.” He presses his mouth to the underside of her jaw, sucking at her skin as he slides his hands up further.

Her words leave her for a moment as what feels like electricity shoots down to coil tightly between her legs. She widens them without thinking about it.

“You can…” She pants when Derek kisses down her chest over her t-shirt. His fingers slip under the elastic of her underwear. “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” She forces the sentence out while she can still string it together.

Derek finds a peaked nipple through the fabric of her bra and shirt and tugs at it with his teeth. She arches her back at the sensation.

“Thank you, but no thanks.” Derek looks up at her as he settles back between her legs, giving her a slight smirk. He’s obviously pleased and a little amused. “I offered, and I want to.”

Well, she's not going to argue about it, not after reminding him he's under no obligation. Stiles hasn't slept with a good friend before. She's hooked up with guys she was friendly with, but never someone she has a real history with. The thought crosses her mind that things could turn complicated easily. Instead of following that train of thought, she decides to stop thinking altogether.

Derek has her shirt pushed up enough to expose her belly and is kissing down her stomach towards the top of her underwear. His fingers slip out from under the elastic instead of pulling the material down. Stiles squirms and involuntarily bucks her hips up, impatient for something to rub against.

“What do you like?” Derek asks against the top of her thigh.

His beard catches. Stiles has a sudden realization that it's likely she's going to have red splotches over her skin tomorrow when she's with her dad and the rest of the pack for Thanksgiving dinner. The idea is in no way as repulsive as she would have guessed it would be. If this was going to be a one-time thing, then she's happy to sport a little beard burn in remembrance.

Stiles wets her lips, one hand coming up to run through her hair. No one has ever asked her that, though she's attempted to guide once or twice before. Some guys try to listen and others don't.

“Gentle at first. I'm really sensitive.” It's easier to talk about it now that her arousal is in the forefront of her mind.

Derek hums and lets his mouth trail across her skin. Anticipation builds inside Stiles, she can't stop thinking about the confidence in Derek's words and actions. She's had good sex—even great sex a time or two—but she hasn't been with someone who seemed so settled in himself, quietly enthusiastic about pleasing her first.

“Do you like having something to clenching down on at the same time?” Derek looks up at her, mouth barely leaving the crease of her thigh as he speaks. His voice is deeper, husky.

Stiles breath stutters at the intense look in his eyes.

She nods her head. The slick hot feeling between her legs increases at the thought of one or two of Derek's fingers sliding inside.

“Yeah.” She laughs a little breathlessly. “When you offered, I thought you were just going to go for it.”

Derek lifts an eyebrow in a disturbingly similar manner as Peter. He says, “How else am I supposed to know what works best for you?”

His thumbs trace along the edges of the fabric covering her pussy. Stiles realizes how wet she is when her damp underwear brushes against her heated skin. This teasing is excruciating but somehow perfect.

Derek doesn't go back to kissing along her skin, instead, he waits for a response.

“Uh…”

He huffs. “Communication makes things better. Talk to me, tell me what you like so I can get you there.”

She’s heard and even said the phrase “consent is sexy,” but she’s never been literally turned on by this sort of thing before. Not until now.

She nods her head. “Just, go for it. I'll tell you if I don't like it.” Stiles’ face feels warm.

Conviction colors his words when he says, “Okay. I want this to be good for you.” This time, his eyes stay low; his voice his quieter in that moment.

“So show me.” She breathes the words out, daring him and hoping he’ll do just that. She smiles up at the ceiling when his fingertips tighten along the inside of her thighs.

He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he sucks along her skin from knee to groin. It almost feels like he’s trying to taste her before he even reaches her pussy. And when he does, Stiles jerks with the blunt feel of his tongue rasping against the fabric of her underwear. He’s right along the center of her and the pressure moves slowly, deliberately, as he licks up towards the top of her mound. When he brushes against her clit which is already exposed from arousal, Stiles releases a desperate sigh.

Derek repeats the process two or three more times, until her underwear is positively soaked with her own juices and his saliva. She’ll need to throw them away, because there’s no way she’ll be able to wear them back home tonight. Stiles grabs at the sheets on Derek’s bed and tries to keep from bucking her hips forward and accidentally giving him a bloody nose.

“More,” she pants the word out.

Pressing the flat of his tongue directly over her clit and grinding it in a little, Derek makes a pleased noise. He moves back enough to pull her underwear all the way off, then he’s slowly kissing his way back up one leg. His big hands ghost along the outside of her calves and up her thighs.

She feels like she’s going to die before he even does anything directly to her.

Stiles snakes a hand under her own shirt and squeezes one of her breasts. Pinching her nipple serves to appease her need for exactly a second. She moans, all thought of propriety evaporating.

When Derek’s tongue slides over her entrance, Stiles melts into the mattress. He’s going slowly, _softly_ , and exactly the way she prefers. She’s wet, loose already, but he doesn’t push into her with his tongue or try fingering her just yet. Instead, he kitten licks at her pussy like he can’t get enough of the taste of her arousal.

Legs splaying around Derek’s shoulders wantonly, Stiles gasps. She squeezes her breasts again, massaging the flesh. She wants some more stimulation to her clit, so she reaches down to gently rub at it.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moans and lets Derek suck her finger into his mouth as he tugs it away from her clit.

His mouth is hot and so wet when she slides her finger across his tongue. Derek’s thumb comes up to rocks over her clit carefully.

When he pulls his head back and her finger slips free, he chides, “ _Tell_ me what you want.”

A tiny sound escapes her throat at the look Derek gives her. He holds her gaze as he licks up her pussy, then back down it it to dip his tongue just past her folds.

Stiles slumps her head back down, overwhelmed. She feels like she’s vibrating all over, like she’s going to fly apart if she doesn’t reach that blessed destination. The image of Derek thrusting into her with his cock splashes across the front of her consciousness—a thing she has rarely let herself fantasize—and Stiles clenches her eyes tight.

Derek mouths along her mound and replaces his thumb with his mouth. He sucks at her clit lightly in a hypnotizing rhythm that ratchets up her desire. It’s enough to keep her wanting more but not enough to get her all the way there. He presses his tongue along it again like he did when her underwear was in the way.

Stiles threads the fingers of her free hand through his hair which is soft and thick. He didn’t put any product in it today, and the thought makes her smile for some reason. She winds her fingers around the strands and urges him closer.

“Please. Derek.” She begs. Her mouth is dry when she tries swallowing. “I need…” She groans.

“Talk to me, Stiles.” Derek says the words right up against her before licking up her opening like he’s underscoring his demand.

She makes a frustrated sound, but says, “Gimme your fingers. Please. Put ‘em in me.” She grits out her plea and hooks her knees over his shoulders.

He wraps his free arm around her waist and spreads his fingers over her lower stomach. It feels almost possessive, and Stiles presses her own hand over his.

Derek slides his fingers over her opening—back and forth—until they’re slick with her juices while he flicks his tongue over her clit teasingly. One finger slips inside, rocking slowly until his knuckles brush against her pussy. It feels like she’s full, but she wants more.

Stiles grips Derek’s hand where it rests on her abdomen. “Another. Fuck me!”

She’s so close, desperate for the orgasm that is building up inside her. Her heel knocks over Derek’s back when she urges him on. He groans and pushes up with his finger, brushing against that sweet spot inside.

He doesn’t give her a second finger immediately. Instead, he works his tongue in alongside the finger already there. The wet push of it is obscene. He fucks his finger in her slowly. He kisses up her pussy again, carefully slipping his middle finger in her as well.

“Do you want to come?” Derek asks darkly. He just barely brushes his tongue over her clit. “Do you want it, baby?”

The endearment makes Stiles’ heart stomach swoop unexpectedly. She shudders, and her thighs are shaking uncontrollably now.

“Fuck me. Fuck me.” She chants over and over again, tugging at his hair to try and get his mouth back on her. “I’m so close.” Her words tear out of her in a cry.

Derek lets out a satisfied growl and sucks on her clit rhythmically. It’s not as soft as he started with, hard enough that the roll of his tongue over the sensitive bundle makes her arch up and then away. It’s so much. It’s perfect.

His fingers are blunt and thick. Two of them together is enough to feel stretched and stuffed. He’s been fucking her languidly with them, but at her insistence, he speeds up the pace. Derek shoves them in and out. When he twists them so he can push up and focus on her g-spot, Stiles’ back arches up off the bed.

She lets go of Derek’s hair and grabs at the sheets around her, moaning. Electricity rushes through her as she crashes over the edge, coming hard enough that she feels almost bereft when the first wave dissipates. She’s clenching down on Derek’s fingers, and he’s almost stopped moving entirely.

He rubs his lips lightly over her clit, causing her legs to twitch while he gently rocks his fingers inside.

Stiles might lose a little bit of time, because the next thing she’s aware of is Derek’s fingers pulling out slowly. With his tongue, he laps up the mess around her entrance. It’s almost too much.

“Holy fuck.” The words creak out of her, throat dry from moaning.

Her body feels like it’s been wrung out and weighs three times as much as it should when she drops her legs to the bed. She throws her arms out at her sides, star-fishing herself in the aftermath. The sweat the coats her body slowly cools on her heated skin.

Derek is still between her thighs, mouthing lightly at her hips. His beard is wet and leaves a sticky mess over her skin.

“Are you okay?” Derek looks pleased with himself.

Pleasure rushes through her at the smile on his face.

She giggles and flops a hand over so she can pet at his hair. “I’m _so_ good.”

Derek is grinning when he climbs up onto the bed next to her. “Good.”

Stiles manages to sit up. She smooths her hair down and gathers it in one hand so air can get to the back of her neck. When she glances down at Derek’s lap, there is a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. To be honest, she hadn’t been thinking about whether or not he had been enjoying himself while going down on her, but Stiles realizes she’s oddly relieved to see that he had.

She hesitates for a moment before reaching down to curve a hand over Derek’s thigh. “Do you want some help with that?”

As the idea shapes up in her mind, Stiles finds herself looking forward to tasting him and wrecking him just as thoroughly as he had done for her.

Except a huge yawn overtakes her.

Derek leans in to kiss her on the cheek. “You clearly need real sleep, Stiles.”

Her body is relaxed and warm, and she really hasn’t gotten enough sleep lately. Still, she feels almost as if she’s been denied a treat.

“Sleep can wait.” She’s pouting just a little.

“The offer is noted.”

She is pretty sure he's teasing her, but she'll let it slide. After all, she's still floating from the orgasm he gave her.

“Fine. But some time. I'll hit you back.” She nods, then flops back onto the bed. “I like sucking cock.” She rambles, eyelids drooping. She waves a hand around and laughs as she admits, "Oral fixation and all that.”  

Derek hums in acknowledgement, and the bed shifts as he stands up. “Hadn't noticed at all.”

Stiles grins to herself.

She hadn't been expecting to end up here ever. When she'd accidentally sent him that text, Stiles had assumed the best she could look forward to was an extended period of awkwardness between them. But somehow things feel almost easier in the wake of this little hook-up.

While Derek is in the bathroom, she hoists herself up and pulls her jeans back on. Her underwear, when she checks it, is just as destroyed as she figured they'd be. Her face heats up and a jolt of heat rushes through her. She stuffs them into the pocket of her hoodie.

“I think I'm gonna go now.” Stiles says as Derek comes back out of the bathroom.

He's shirtless, and it looks like he's combed his fingers through the mess she made of his hair. Stiles gets momentarily distracted by his chest.

Derek asks, “Let me know you made it home okay?”

She looks back up at him, melting just a little at his usual concern for his packmates. “Of course.” She bites her bottom lip. “I...um...thanks. that was—”

Stiles ducks her head, feeling silly. She cuts herself off decisively. “Thank you.”

Derek smiles softly. She wishes he would come closer, give her a hug or something. But he stays where he is. “You're welcome.”

“Okay, well…” Stiles darts forward to give him a quick one-armed hug. “I'll see you at Scott's later?”

“Yeah.” Derek pulls her in close, extending the hug for a few more seconds. “Good night, Stiles.”

It's not until she's unlocking the Jeep that Stiles realizes that old crush she had on Derek might not be as extinguished as she once thought.

Thanksgiving dinner should be interesting, that's for sure.

 _  
_ Stiles, 2:03 AM: _I'm home! *Happy face*_

Derek, 2:03 AM: _Thanks. Good night, Stiles._

When she sets her phone down to charge later, Stiles can't help but wonder if the sheets he's sleeping on still smell like her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
